


[podfic] aromantic fairy tales

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Short retelling of classic fairy tales if the princess was aromantic.





	[podfic] aromantic fairy tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aromantic fairy tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351937) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/631ao8mutpavwa6/aromantic%20fairy%20tales.mp3?dl=0) (10.1 MBs)  
Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:11:05

*

 **Download (with beginning & end music)**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hl1x0kr7urgutab/aromantic%20fairy%20tales%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) (11.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:12:21

**Author's Note:**

> I don't call myself aromantic, but I have definitely been tired of the way stories about true love and (heterosexual) romance are pushed on girls since I was a kid myself. (I was a tomboy who loved Disney despite my annoyance at the Happily Ever After marriage endings). I'm delighted to find that as I've grown up other girls/people are also tired of this trend and have had fun re-writing and playing around with these stories and exploring other options and/or orientations for princesses. The stories we tell and media we consume have such a big impact on us after all.


End file.
